


Worth It

by softzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Complete, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, bottom!Yuta, dom!taeyong, neck stuff, pinning, stubborn!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: Yuta is a tease so Taeyong fucks it out of him.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> somthing a kinky friend requested i write, aliyah, babe, i'm looking at you
> 
> also like this is like one of the best things i've ever written so please enjoy, i love this one dearly
> 
> \- sav

Taeyong slams Yuta into the wall pinning him in place, and kissed him hard to silence him. Yuta pushed at his chest, but a hand squeezed his ass hard, cutting off his complaint into a whine. Yuta pressed himself to Taeyong uselessly and moaned. 

“You never listen, do you?” Taeyong growled as he trailed kisses down his neck. 

Yuta shook in arousal under the weight if his words. In all honestly it wasn't that he didn't learn, it was simply that he didn't care. 

Taeyong had repeatedly told him over and over again that he hates when Yuta teases him in public. Especially in front of the cameras. So it wasn't a surprise when Yuta went out of the way to embarrass him in front of the cameras. However matched with the fact that Yuta’s hand happened to find Taeyong's thigh under the table, he would be in deep shit tonight.

He had let it slid at first, but when Yuta began to massage the muscle and slowly move his hand higher and higher, he had enough. Taeyong batted his hand away multiple times, as if it could really stop Yuta from continuing. It didn’t help that the minors were messing around with a camera so Taeyong couldn’t stop him. 

Then Yuta being the little shit he was, palmed him, right in the middle of lunch, fully feeling Taeyong's thick hard member. 

Then off to another event, and a mini performance and then a couple hours in a car, seated far from each other, not wanting to anger the beast any more and thus where Yuta was now; pinned against the wall.

Judging from the way Taeyong was acting and the press of his hard dick against his leg, he was still very much turned on. 

“I don’t- ” Yuta managed two words before Taeyong shut him up with another animalistic kiss. His hands groped at him and his fingers dug into the waist band of his jeans, frustrated with it. 

“Clothes off now,” Taeyong said sourly and with a face of discontent. As if he didn't want to pull himself away from his lover. 

Yuta huffed, angry about how he was already dripping and how he was so utterly whipped for Taeyong. At this point he was sure it was becoming an issue, considering he craved the punishment, but couldn't take it with dignity. 

“I just wanted to play,” Yuta said with a sneer as he pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room, “wasn't my fault we didn't have time to take care of our needs.” Yuta unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.

Taeyong’s eyes roamed over his body making him feel hot all over and came to rest on his thighs. Yuta wasn't sure if he even heard him, but then Taeyong's gaze met his and he said, “Oh baby, you knew exactly what you were doing.” 

Yuta opens his mouth to complain some more but Taeyong is faster. “On your knees now.” 

It’s scary how fast Yuta drops. His knees ache with how hard he landed, the thud probably audible from the next room. Taeyong sits down on the bed and Yuta turns his body towards him, wondering what the hell his lover had planned this time. 

“Lay across my legs will you?” Taeyong asks with fake politeness. 

Yuta whines as excitement bursts through him. He crawls forward, knowing full well until Taeyong told him too, Yuta had to stay on his knees for the rest of the night. Gently he places himself across Taeyong's lap feeling exposed with his ass in the air. His could feel Taeyong's erection pressing into his belly and it didn't help with the anticipation that brewd inside him. 

Taeyong's hand made him jump, when he groped the plump cheek. “You’ve been a bad boy, Yuta,” he lightly taps his cheek in a teasing manner, “and you know bad boys need to be punished, baby.” 

With those last words he brought his hand down hard on Yuta’s ass. Yuta cried out in surprise. His lovers massaged the red area and Yuta could almost feel the smirk on his face. Then without warning Taeyong smacked his hand down as hard as he could. The noise that left Yuta voice was pained and he shoved his knuckles in his mouth to quiet him. Before Yuta could recover, Taeyong repeated his action bringing tears to his eyes. Taeyong was being a little rougher than usual already and although Yuta was hard as stone, this hurt a fucking lot. 

However Taeyong once again somehow knew Yuta's limits and stopped quicker then usual gently rubbing over the red area sending a sting through his ass. 

“You're so loud, almost too loud,” Taeyong said and brought his hand to Yuta's necks giving it a squeeze that made him shiver. “Wouldn't want the other's to know how much of a slut you are for me, would you?”

It took Yuta a moment to gather his thoughts as Taeyong's hand rested heavily around his neck. “No, sir.”

Taeyong hummed and removed his hand letting Yuta thoughts clear a little bit. His ass stung and he felt a little irritated at the fact he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a day or two. 

“You know this is fun, but we have a performance tomorrow and I need to be able to move and stuff.” Yuta stuttered out the best he could. 

Taeyong spanked him one time to shut him up making him yelp. “Maybe if you shut it darling, you will be.”

“Maybe if you calm your dick, I would be too.” 

Taeyong's hand had been steadily making it's way towards his puckered hole making it hard to focus, so when Taeyong harshly stuck his dry finger in, Yuta wasn't all that surprised. Yuta refrained from giving him a piece of his mind, because he couldn't think straight as he cried out while being dry finger fucked by his horny sadistic boyfriend. 

“I'd quiet down before you make things worse,” Taeyong purred like the tease he fucking was and crooked his finger perfectly to hit his prostrate dead on. 

Yuta's mouth fell open and he moaned shamelessly letting all his weight rest on his boyfriends muscular legs. He could feel Taeyong's thighs flex under him and it made him pulse with want. 

Taeyong pressed a second finger in and Yuta hissed from the sting and pressed his ass back to meet his hand. “Eager are we, baby.” 

“Fucking don't tease,” Yuta groaned back. Taeyong had been purposely missing his prostate and it wasn't appreciated. It was driving Yuta crazy. 

Taeyong scissored him open with three fingers and pressed in all the right places, until Yuta was dripping between on his thighs and shaking.

“Please, please, I'm so close please,” Yuta moaned rocking his hips back, but Taeyong slowed his fingers digging them into his prostate slowly. Yuta's eyes rolled back with pleasure but it wasn't enough to make him come. Then Taeyong stopped his movements all together. 

Yuta cried out angrily. “I was so close, Taeyong, I swear to god if-”

His boyfriend taps his ass imitating a spank, effectively shutting Yuta up and teasingly pressed his finger against his hole. He squeezed down on nothing and whined. 

Finally Taeyong complies and beings to work him open again, bringing him closer and closer, until Yuta is practically crying with pleasure and bubbling pleads. 

“I got you baby I got you,” Taeyong mumbles and he fastens his pace and hits his prostate dead on with three fingers multiple times and that was it, Yuta came with a loud moan shivering with white hot pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Taeyong mumbles and pulls a limp Yuta into his arms on the bed, ignoring his cum covered thighs. “See? That wasn't so bad.” 

Yuta sighed and let Taeyong nuzzle into his neck. “I hate you,” he said. 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Taeyong nipped at his neck leaving more marks. His hung heavy and hard, pressed against Yuta's leg, and the thought of it inside of him, pressed against his walls, made his limp cock jerk.

Taeyong hummed and wrapped his hand around Yuta's dick, jerking him to until he was half hard. It wasn't long until Yuta took control. 

He pushed Taeyong onto the bed and straddled. He pressed some careful kisses onto Taeyong's neck, reveling in the little gasp that left his lips when he took his dick in his hand. Taeyong was rock hard and leaking, never once failing, and Yuta had to give him props for the amount of self control he had. 

Yuta sat up a little aligning Taeyong's dick and slowly sitting down. Yuta bit is lip as the head slid in and pause for a moment before inching his way down. Taeyong's threw is head back and his hands tightened on his waist. Finally Yuta had enough of trying to go the safe route and simple let himself drop down, cursing loudly and bending over Taeyong. 

“Shit,” Taeyong mumbled and massaged Yuta's hips, “baby be careful.” 

“I am,” Yuta bit out and rolled his hips gently testing the waters. A wave of pleasant pain washed over him, and so he repeated the action until, Taeyong was trying to thrust up for more friction. 

Yuta paused took a deep breath and his thighs shook as he brought himself down on Taeyong's cock. He rolled his hips threw his head back, moaning deliciously. He let himself move boundless over Taeyong, hands on his shoulders, whimpering his name in his ear. 

“Don't tease,” Taeyong said, squeezing Yuta cock.

Yuta gasped, but continued to move slow and easy over Taeyong, up and down, hips moving so slow and rough they began to ach in Taeyong's grip. He was a seductive mess, dark hair fallen into his face and a sheen of sweat over his toned body. 

Taeyong couldn't take it. 

Yuta wasn't too sure what was happening until his back was on the bed and Taeyong was hovering over him, covering his cry of loss with a kiss. 

Taeyong’s hands grabbed at him and he growled, “Hands and knees, now.” 

Yuta shook, his body moving on autopilot and once in position Taeyong slapped his palm down on the already blooming red bruise on his ass. Yuta's weak sob made shivers run up Taeyong's spine. 

“I told you not to tease,” Taeyong mumbles rubbing the head of his cock along Yuta's ass. 

Yuta keened, trying to fuck himself on Taeyong's dick and mumbled something that could have been an apology, but sounded more like, “Sadistic.” 

Taeyong nipped the junction at his neck and slid into place. Yuta fell onto his elbows with a gasp. He waited a moment then slammed into place, angling his hips and thrusting hard into Yuta's needy ass. He tried to meet his thrusts, but found himself helpless in ecstasy only able to let out mewling moans with each movement. 

“Such a slut,” Taeyong growled and wrapped his hand around Yuta's neck, holding tight enough to have Yuta struggle, but enough to breath. 

Taeyong's fucked him harder if possible, using his neck almost as leverage, and it was too much.

“Coming,” Yuta choked out and opened his legs a little wider trying to get his hand on his dick. 

“You. Don’t. Come. Till. I. Tell. You.” Taeyong slowed just to punctuate his words his sharp thrusts, then sped up.

Taeyong held his body close and sucked on his neck around the areas that weren't covered by his hand, tightening his grip a little more, relishing in the way Yuta's back arched violently. 

“Come for me,” Taeyong rasped into his ear, feeling just as close. Yuta wrapped a hand around his dick and it only took two pumps for his hips to stutter as he spurt his come all over the sheets. 

Taeyong fucked him through his orgasm before feeling himself burst, moaning Yuta’s name as he rocked into his lover, milking their highs. 

Yuta whimpered as Taeyong slipped out of his swollen hole and let go of Yuta's neck. He panted and continued his pleading sounds as he boyfriend simply stroked the sensitive skin  of his neck. He let himself collapsed to the bed, ignoring his own release, and pulled Taeyong down with him. 

“I fucking hate you,” Yuta groaned and rolled into Taeyong's arms. 

“I love you too, Yuta,” Taeyong smiled faintly and kissed his forehead. “Now come on, let me take clean you.” 

Yuta groaned again and simply decided he had to frustrate Taeyong again as his statistic boyfriend picked him up and brought him to the bath. 

Being a teasing bitch was well worth it.


End file.
